


humans are such easy prey

by reyess (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, One Shot, Violence, Werewolves, i just love the boys!, i know i said i wouldnt do any more twenty one pilots stuff, irritation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/reyess
Summary: "I feel,"Josh picked at his teeth, "Restless, I guess.""Restless, like I'm too big for my own body. I feel like I could run a marathon and still keep going for miles. I feel hungry, too, like all the time. I gained like, a pound yesterday I had eaten so much. Also angry, really angry. At everything."





	humans are such easy prey

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song by perturbator  
> woof

_"I feel,"_ Josh picked at his teeth, "Restless, I guess."

Tyler had asked what was up with Josh. He had been overly picky about every little thing for the past three days.

"Restless, like I'm too big for my own body. I feel like I could run a marathon and still keep going for miles. I feel hungry, too, like all the time. I gained like, a pound yesterday I had eaten so much. Also angry, really angry. At everything."

Tyler looked worried, and sighed slowly. He stood up from the couch he was laying on, walking up to Josh who was hurriedly going through the closet. His foot was tapping, filling the silence like a ticking clock.

"Wanna head outside?" Tyler asked softly, putting a hand gently on the others shoulder. Josh nodded eagerly. He didn't know why he was eager. Josh quickly pulled on some nearby hoodie and rushed outside right behind Tyler. The cold air hit him hard as the door opened, and he loved it. They walked for a little bit, shadowed even in darkness by the buildings. They turned into some alley, Josh didn't know why he turned there, but he did. What happened next was probably the oddest thing of the night.

Josh stepped out into the moonlight, immediately freezing. Tyler looked ahead, confused.

"J? You good?" He called. Josh didn't move or respond, head slowly craning to the full moon above them. The drummer stood, transfixed, for a good thirty seconds. All of a sudden, a scream tore through the air. Josh bent forward, trembling hands around his head. He kept screaming, screaming. Tyler couldn't tell what was happening, but then he saw a tail tearing through Josh's skin, fur quickly popping under his shirt, the fabric of his clothes tearing as his muscles grew and bulged, a muzzle of a wolf growing out of his face, teeth growing sharp and his ears molding into something more doglike. Josh grew probably half a foot or so, and was clearly in immense pain. The shrill scream deepened as the minute passed, and Tyler could only watch as it turned into a snarling, and then a whimpering.

He stood, frozen with pure shock. A quiet whimpering, almost like crying, was coming from Josh. Or if it even _was_ Josh. He sucked in air and threw his life away, slowly approaching the wolf.

"J-josh?" he held out a hand, Josh's head turning to face Tyler's. The whimpering turned suddenly to loud snarling, a bark resonating from him that rattled Tyler's bones before he lunged. Tyler let out a scream, managing to barely evade him. The victory was quickly crushed as Josh tackled him from behind. All Tyler could do was try and hold this massive wolf man away from his face who was totally _not_ ten times stronger than him. Massive jaws gnashed and drool dripped onto his face, none of his defenses really helping except for pressing his hands against it's chest and pushing it back.

Claws raked down his chest, Tyler screaming at the top of his lungs and managing to kick the beast off with a well aimed hit to the stomach. He got off without a hesitation, sprinting away as fast as he could. Of course Josh caught up quick, Tyler easier to find with the scent of blood wafting from the claw marks he left. Josh pounced, Tyler dodging somehow. The bus was right ahead, he could make it. Maybe. He hoped. Tyler sprinted full force while Josh recovered from being shaken up a bit, adrenaline keeping him going. He jumped through the thankfully open door, sliding down the middle room and to the bedroom.

 _"HIDE!"_ he screeched, watching the staff look confused for a second. They heard a howl from outside and saw Josh peek into the bus, and they quickly dispersed to hiding places. Tyler hid somewhere in the bedroom, Josh bursting in. He was probably in the easiest to find spot, as there was a blood trail to the bedroom. Tyler was hidden on the top bunk, hands over his mouth.

He let a few tears run down his cheeks as a sniffing filled the room. Josh smelled the cover for his bunk, suddenly startled by someclattering noise in the storage room. He ran into the room, Tyler hopping out and sneaking into the kitchen. Maybe he would calm down if he ate something, like a Snickers commercial. Now's not the time for jokes. Tyler's train of thought is a mess. He grabbed whatever meat they had, throwing it on the ground outside the bedroom and hiding behind a couch. Josh seemed to catch a whiff and stumble to the food. The wolf began wolfing (get it?) down the food, tearing open packages with no remorse. Tyler stepped out as Josh finished, gulping and praying he wouldn't become more of his food.

"D-did you like it? Sorry, t-that's all we had." Josh looked up at him, slowly walking up to the smaller boy. He sniffed Tyler, staring at him as if he seemingly recognized the scent in this state. There was no movement between the two, Josh soon turning away and going into the bedroom. Tyler followed suite, just wanting to sleep and hoping that he wouldn't get eaten alive. Josh didn't really seem to care as Tyler slid into his bunk, him just patrolling the bunk room.

He let himself drift into a deep sleep.

* * *

 

Tyler groaned as he woke up, it was still dark-ish and his chest ached. He forgot about that. Least it wasn't deep. He peeked out of the curtain, Josh laying unconscious on the floor. He was human again, thank god, and a dull light shone through the windows. He hopped down on weak feet, picking up Josh. The other twitched in his arms, eyelids cracking open.

"G-god, I... what happened?" Josh mumbled as Tyler laid him on the couch. He sat up slowly, looking at his torn shirt. "O-oh. S-so it wasn't a dream."

"What do you mean?"

"I h-had a dream about a month ago, wh-where I got at-attacked by some wo-olf while I w-was out on a walk. I just r-remember waking up in the fo-rest and feeling really hungry."

Tyler frowned, hugging the drummer close.

"How do you feel now?"

"W-weak, tired, hungry," Josh rested his head on Tyler's shoulder, "M-my arm hurts."

The yellow haired boy turned his arm over, revealing a festering, black spot. Teeth marks that looked like those of a dog were faintly glowing white, small hairs growing around it. Neither of them knew what to do.

* * *

As the full moon passed, Josh stayed out of its light. He was growing hair, shaving was becoming a hassle. He soon just gave up on that. His teeth were sharpened somehow after the first transformation, and he felt normal again. Except for now he probably was less normal that he'd ever been. 

"Josh, its almost showtime dude, get your eye stuff on!"

"I'm goin' as fast as I can, asshat!" Josh shouted back, taken aback by his own words. "Sorry. Not really!"

Tyler peeked into Josh's room, confused.

"You never swear."

"Whoop dee fuckin' doo, where's the eye shit?" He slapped his forehead, "Dunno whats wrong with me, all just slippin' out."

"You sound kinda weird, are you sick?" Tyler held out the makeup, which was sitting on the table beside the room.

"I dunno. I totally _wasn't_ bitten by a rabid wolf and almost killed you." Josh took it quickly, lathering it around his eyes.

"Let's go, man."

"Sure, whatever."

Josh and Tyler's lives were getting a whole lot more interesting now.

**Author's Note:**

> YIKES SORRY THSI SUCSK


End file.
